guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/N Shivering Marksman
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #My ranger likes this. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 13:03, 19 February 2007 (CST) #Has the advantage of interrupting ANY skill, not just spells. Also has nice energy management NightAngel 12:13, 20 February 2007 (CST) #I like the use of Mark of Pain here... A good alternative to barrage. =p Though, I must admit, I don't like how long it would take to set up.... 3 seconds is a bit much time in PvE to be settin' up... By then your target might already be dead. ^^; This build takes some gettin' used to. Pestilence 20:25, 21 February 2007 (CST) #It works, kills stuff, etc etc. --SBR 20:29, 21 February 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #Nah, unfocused, does practically nothing. PS + CG way better. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 17:42, 16 February 2007 (CST) #:How is it unfocused? Defiant Elements 17:59, 16 February 2007 (CST) #::PS + CG is way better. CG interrupts only spells. This interrupts skills in general. --SBR 20:29, 21 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Sooo...you're ending your own IAS... why exactly? -–Ichigo724 23:56, 31 January 2007 (CST) Sorry... I actually put the wrong IAS there. I will change it. Defiant Elements 00:01, 1 February 2007 (CST) Ok, fixed it. I just got confused. Defiant Elements 00:03, 1 February 2007 (CST) Really interesting idea :) My favorite necro skill was Spinal Shivers for a *long* time, so I'll have to try this out. -Auron 00:09, 1 February 2007 (CST) Choking gas ranger, so much better Imo Solus 00:19, 1 February 2007 (CST) :In what way? Do you mean because the interruption is more AoE? I guess I understand that... but this will also do more damage and Mark of Pain = AoE Damage. This is also more intended for PvE although I realize Choking Gas Rangers work in PvE as well. I guess in the end it is something of a tradeoff... Damage vs. Area of Interruption. Still though, this does work. Defiant Elements 00:22, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::This build uses more impressive skill synergy. Necro primaries run out of energy in no time trying to interrupt stuff, and that's why I stopped using it in PvE. But with build-in energy management (if you hit, you interrupt and gain 3 energy), this build is definitely a better piece of work. -Auron 00:51, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::This is definately an excellent build. I will test it further, but it is a casters nightmare. Only problem I had was Blurred Vision, but a quick stop-attacking maneuver and energy should be fine. --SBR 00:53, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::Well... I guess if Blind really became an issue, you could always work Antidote Signet into the build somewhere. Defiant Elements 17:43, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::::Why would you use Mark of pain, which triggers on physical damage, if you are using an ICY recurve bow? Misfate 15:28, 1 February 2007 (PST) ::::::ROFL, I didn't even notice. –Ichigo724 18:25, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::::::See below. Other than that... if y'all want Mark of Pain replaced, what would you suggest I replace it with? Defiant Elements 18:32, 1 February 2007 (CST) I have a suggestion to make to replace mark of pain - read the winds. Adds a little damage and even more speed to your arrows. NightAngel 23:17, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Marksman's Wager = Preparation. Read the Wind = Preparation. Defiant Elements 23:40, 2 February 2007 (CST) Yeah yeah, it was 2:30 Am and I wasn't thinking straight. :) Ok, a more sensible suggestion: Dual Shot NightAngel 07:41, 3 February 2007 (CST) :Dual Shot would work, but Focused Shot is gonna prevent it from being used consistently. Defiant Elements 15:27, 3 February 2007 (CST) to slow this is a nearly identical copy of the ranger build i used when i first played a ranger. marksman's wager is helpful in cutting down on the energy cost of spinal shivers. however, the main problem with running spinal shivers in a bow based build is that bows are too slow, even with favorable winds you are not really attacking often enough to completely shut down a target. even with heavy IAS and a short bow you will still be hitting less often than a sword, ax, or daggers. i would consider dropping a point from curses and boosting your expertise to 10+1 as well since 11 is a cut off for marksman's wager and 8 is the cut off for spinal shivers. also mark of pain and spinal shivers require different base damage types to trigger so you cannot use both at once. weapon swapping is not a problem but you are still limited to one or the other.[[User:Tetracycloide|'tetracycloide']] 11:34, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Well... first of all, I made the attribute changes, second, bows aren't that slow, and the arrows still move very quickly. Also, I would note that there have been several unfavored W/N builds using Spinal Shivers and an energy management skill... I think it was Warrior's Endurance. Also, Spinal Shivers Necromancers used to be relatively common, and no matter how slow the bow is, it is still better (especially with the IAS and Favorable Winds than a Wand. As to Mark of Pain, as you say, bow swapping really isn't an issue, but, aside from that, Mark of Pain/Barbs are good hexes that can help the party in general as well. Defiant Elements 17:43, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Arrow speed doesn't change the firing rate. >_> Also: I'm not really seeing the point of using this over a CGas, but it's probably just me. –Ichigo724 17:48, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::I am aware that the speed doesn't change the firing rate... I was just commenting. Defiant Elements 18:36, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::To Ichigo: there is an important difference between this and chocking gas - gas will only interrupt spells, shivers will interrupt ANY skill. NightAngel 09:55, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::CGas ignores blocking. –Ichigo724 10:00, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::: This is a PvE build. Unless you're targeting rangers, the odds of being blocked are very very low. NightAngel 10:02, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::::General Interrupter works better. 3 interrupts is plenty, this is unreliable, manually you can catch 3/4sec casts. –Ichigo724 10:11, 3 February 2007 (CST) Replacing MoP Since there have been a bunch of people saying they dislike MoP, I have included a few alternative choices. Barbs still requires a different damage type, but due to the low recharge can be used to aid your allies more effectively. Rigor Mortis helps prevent energy loss due to evading/blocking enemies, Parasitic Bond is merely an effective cover hex. Defiant Elements 18:40, 1 February 2007 (CST) If I had a ranger I'd test this. I like the synergy between Markman's Wager and Spinal Shivers. Rickyvantof Seems like Vigor Mortis would make a great choice on the main skillbar... don't forget, it's a cover hex too. Not only will you prevent enemy Warriors and Rangers from blocking (which isn't all that rare in most areas), you'll slow down Mesmers and Monks removing Spinal Shivers (which you also run into, if not as common as blocking). You can just stick MoP down in the Variants section that way, and put Vigor Mortis up in the skillbar. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:37, 13 February 2007 (CST) :Rigor Mortis is already in variants... I prefer leaving MoP in because it helps the party as well... but, it doesn't really matter, it is really just personal preference. On a related note, Parasitic Bond could replace Throw Dirt quite nicely... that would give you a nice cover hex (as you mentioned in the Variants), and a good, consistant self-heal going off every once in a while. With the energy gain from Wager, you'll probably have enough free energy to spam Bond every ten seconds or so, at least. (and to my credit, I thought of Bond before I checked the variants, so I'm not just suggesting skills because I saw them at the bottom, hehe. I actually thought about it a bit.) I would test this build myself, if only I didn't dislike Necromancers... [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:44, 13 February 2007 (CST) :See above. Defiant Elements 15:53, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, my suggestion was merely to trade-off... move Vigor Mortis from Variants to skillbar, and move MoP from skillbar to variants. Hmm... I've got some extra faction, I could always unlock these skills and test it out I suppose... [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 18:43, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::No, I get what you mean... I just think that any of them will work fine, so changing it would just be a matter of personal preference. I prefer MoP. If you prefer VM, that's fine, but I just don't feel the need to change it. Defiant Elements 00:00, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::Personally I don't think MoP makes sense, it's only purpose is as a cover hex. MoP triggers off phsical damage and SS triggers off cold damage, so using them togethor doesn't make much sense. --Devils Apprentice 21:33, 27 April 2007 (CDT)